Cavalier sans tête
by Havatselete
Summary: "Allez-vous en et ne revenez jamais. Les sous-sols de Poudlard abritent de nouveau un monstre." Mais qu'est-ce qu'un monstre, en fait ? Une sorcière comme Hermione Granger peut-elle en tomber amoureuse ? Peut-elle s'en faire aimer ? Peut-elle le sauver ? Une histoire d'amour et de guérison, tout simplement. Post-DH (en ignorant le dernier chapitre)
1. A la lueur des braises

**Me voici de retour pour vous jouer de nouveaux tours ! Il m'a fallu bien du temps avant de trouver une nouvelle histoire à raconter, mais la voici.**

**Contrairement à ce que vous pourrez peut-être croire en lisant ce premier chapitre, il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire à classer dans la catégorie "horror". C'est l'histoire d'une amitié, puis d'un amour étranges, et, surtout, c'est le récit de la guérison d'un homme blessé dans tous les aspects de sa personne. Certains me diront que cela fait très "Belle et la Bête", et je ne le renierai pas : après tout, Severus est bien un Prince...**

**Sinon, ceux qui ont lu ma première fiction connaissent ma politique : le moins d'OOC possible, pas de Ron stupide et d'Hermione battue ou violée, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, pas de**** Severus**** beau et séduisant, et pas de fin triste. (Je m'auto-spoile, mais j'insiste tout de même là-dessus : JK Rowling a fait suffisamment fort dans ce domaine)**

**Je suis très heureuse lorsque l'on me laisse quelques reviews et j'y réponds autant que possible, alors s'il vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre.**

**Bien entendu, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, cela va sans dire.**

**Bonne lecture à tous, et à bientôt !**

* * *

L'atmosphère au Terrier était joyeuse. Les voix de Molly et Arthur Weasley résonnaient à intervalles régulières, comme pour les repas, ou pour quelques sorties dans la campagne, comme si elles marquaient le temps qui passait doucement. Le mois de juillet était étonnamment chaud, et les soirées, passées dehors à regarder le vol des oiseaux devant le soleil couchant étaient délicieusement longues.

Le soir, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, et les crapauds chantaient. Chacun se retirait dans sa chambre quand la nuit était tout à fait tombée, et rien ne perturbait plus le silence de la prairie.

L'atmosphère au Terrier était joyeuse. Peut-être trop joyeuse ? Peut-être trop familiale pour Hermione Granger, cet été 1998. Cette gaité cachait, elle le savait trop bien, l'immense tristesse provoquée par l'absence de Fred. George, en particulier, redoublait d'efforts pour faire des farces et des remarques amusantes. Comme des automates, des machines bien huilées, tous riaient quand il faisait ça. Hermione, elle, trouvait cette comédie dérangeante. Et comment s'intégrer chez les Weasley ? Certes, elle s'était toujours très bien entendue avec eux, mais elle n'était pas liée à eux par le sang, et si Harry, orphelin, parvenait sans difficulté à considérer cette tribu comme sa propre famille, Hermione ne pouvait pas ignorer que ses parents étaient quelque part en Australie, loin de se douter qu'ils avaient une fille qui s'inquiétait pour eux en Angleterre. Alors que les autres suivaient naturellement le rythme imposé par Molly, elle se sentait en dehors des heures, en dehors de cette routine qui, au bout d'un mois, semblait déjà fermement installée dans les habitudes de chacun.

Le soir, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel et les crapauds chantaient. Chacun se retirait dans sa chambre, sauf Hermione, qui en profitait toujours pour se glisser hors de la maison. Elle savait que les champs de protection autour du Terrier étaient restreints, mais elle n'hésitait pas, dans la nuit, à s'aventurer seule dans la campagne. La guerre l'avait rendue plus hardie, et davantage sûre de ses compétences en combat magique. Quand elle se sentait enfin à l'aise, elle s'allongeait dans l'herbe jaunie par le soleil, et regardait le ciel et les astres. Elle aimait le contact du sol encore chaud au travers de ses légers vêtements de nuit : elle avait presque l'impression d'être nue, alors. Seule dans l'obscurité, elle aimait rêver comme elle rêvait avant la guerre, avant-même de découvrir le monde des sorciers et d'apprendre qui était Voldemort, avant qu'elle ne s'abandonne aux livres et à un apprentissage rationnel pour trouver sa place dans un univers nouveau. A cette époque, elle aimait s'échapper dans le jardin de ses parents, dans le noir, et se faire un peu peur à rester là, toute seule. Mais elle savait, alors, qu'elle était à l'abri. A bientôt dix-neuf ans, Hermine retrouvait cette sensation : seule, dans la nuit, à observer les étoiles en vêtements légers, elle se sentait vulnérable, mais également en sécurité. Allongée dans l'herbe, bercée par le chant des batraciens nocturnes, elle avait l'impression d'être tout à fait elle-même, d'être libre. Elle pensait que, si quelqu'un, n'importe qui, la voyait là, il saurait immédiatement tout d'elle. Elle rêvait, souvent, d'une figure, d'un cavalier sombre, sans visage, sans tête, qui la trouverait ici et qui la comprendrait parfaitement, rien qu'en la voyant ainsi observer le ciel.

Elle l'imaginait sans visage, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de celui à qui le cavalier pourrait correspondre, à vrai dire. Depuis la fin de la bataille de Poudlard, Ron et elle avaient tenté, maladroitement, de se rapprocher, mais chaque rendez-vous romantique avait été un échec. Leurs caractères ne parvenaient pas à s'accorder, et c'était son ami qui avait décidé de sauver leur complicité en déclarant ne pas vouloir aller plus loin. Hermione en avait été soulagée, mais également très déçue. Quand elle était plus jeune, elle avait imaginé finir par bâtir une vie avec son jeune compagnon, et elle n'avait même jamais envisagé qu'un autre homme puisse la rendre heureuse.

Alors, allongée dans l'herbe, elle rêvait à son sombre cavalier sans tête.

* * *

Le réveil, ce premier matin d'août, fut difficile. Ginny, qui se réveillait toujours avant les garçons, lui avait rappelé son rendez-vous de 10h à Poudlard, et elle tenta de se remettre les idées en place avant de partir.

« Rappelle-moi ce que te veut McGonagall ? » demanda, la jeune femme à la chevelure rousse, la bouche pleine de céréales. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela faisait presque huit ans qu'elle connaissait les Weasley, mais, aussi intelligents qu'il pouvaient être, ils ne semblaient toujours pas comprendre quel attrait elle pouvait trouver aux études.

« Elle veut que l'on discute de mon apprentissage. » Elle regarda à nouveau son amie qui la fixait d'un air inexpressif. « Des études supérieures, que je vais débuter sous la direction de professeurs de Poudlard, pendant que je préparerai mes examens de dernière année. »

« Combien de temps devrait prendre un apprentissage ? »

« Huit ans. Oh, ne fais pas cette tête ! », s'exclama Hermione en pouffant de rire. « Pour enseigner, il faut soi-même savoir plus de choses que ce que l'on apprend à l'école. »

« Je le sais bien », répliqua Ginny, un peu vexée, « mais huit ans, c'est long. Tu auras 27 ans quand ce sera fini ! »

« L'âge d'être mariée et d'avoir déjà cinq enfants ? », taquina Hermione. Elle reçut pour toute réponse un regard noir de la part de son interlocutrice. « Ce n'est pas si long que ça », assura-t-elle, « et je ferai quelque chose qui me plaît. »

Elle omit de signaler qu'elle espérait trouver au château des personnes qui pourraient l'aider à inverser le sort qu'elle avait jeté sur ses parents avant de partir à la chasse aux horcruxes l'année précédente. Elle n'avait prévenu que Harry et Ron de sa situation, car elle ne voulait pas que le reste de la famille ajoute ses soucis aux leurs. Mais ce qu'elle avait fait la hantait.

Et ce n'était que l'une des nombreuses choses qui la hantaient, à vrai dire...

Elle passa dans la chambre des garçons avant de partir pour le château de Poudlard, afin de les informer qu'elle s'en allait et qu'elle ne reviendrait que dans l'après-midi. Elle fut saluée par un concert de grognements plus ou moins mécontents, et elle quitta donc la chambre en riant doucement.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle transplana devant le village de Pré-au-lard, cependant, elle ressenti une peur panique et irrationnelle l'envahir. Elle se souvint de la dernière fois où elle était venue ici, avec Ron et Harry, la peur au ventre et traquée par les sorciers les plus maléfiques du royaume. Ici, pourtant, tout respirait la tranquillité. En période de vacances, le village semblait presque désert, mais il n'y avait plus cette ambiance morbide qu'elle avait connue quelques mois auparavant. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'école, elle vit au loin la cabane hurlante, et sentit un nœud se serrer au niveau de son estomac : si elle se sentait coupable pour ce qu'elle avait fait à ses parents, ce n'était pas grand-chose en comparaison de ce qu'elle ressentait au sujet de l'abandon de Rogue, laissé seul et misérable dans une mare de sang et de poussière.

Quand elle fut arrivée au niveau de l'ancienne cabane de Hagrid, refaite à neuf, elle put apprécier enfin l'avancée des travaux. Elle avait quitté un Poudlard méconnaissable, et elle retrouvait presque, aujourd'hui, le château de son enfance. Son cœur lui parut soudain moins lourd, et elle avança vers la forteresse d'un pas décidé, enfin véritablement heureuse d'y revenir.

* * *

Hermione aurait aimé, avant que de voir Minerva McGonagall, fraîchement promue directrice, errer un peu dans les couloirs revoir les classes, les dortoirs, ou encore la Grande Salle, mais elle n'en eut même pas le temps. Elle dut même se dépêcher pour arriver à l'heure dans le bureau de son ancien professeur, qui l'attendait déjà avec une tasse de thé.

« Ah ! Miss Granger ! », s'écria la vieille femme d'un air ravi, « Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir ! ».

« Je suis ravie de vous retrouver aussi », répondit Hermione, prise dans l'étreinte affectueuse de son mentor.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et remarqua que le bureau de la directrice ressemblait de manière troublante à ce qu'il était du temps de Dumbledore. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue dans cet endroit, elle était avec Harry et Ron, et avait plongé avec eux pour voir les souvenirs de Rogue. La pièce, tout le comme le reste du château, et le cœur même de ce pauvre homme, était sombre, et en partie démolie. Les tableaux étaient vides, et plus aucun instrument étrange ne pendait au plafond, comme c'était le cas du temps de son enfance.

A présent, des bibelots en porcelaine et en argent avaient remplacé avantageusement les breloques voyantes mais néanmoins sympathiques du défunt plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. L'atmosphère, quant à elle, était calme, et chaleureuse, comme si Poudlard n'avait jamais connu de bataille, ni de guerre, ni de Rogue.

Hermione remarqua, au-dessus du bureau de la directrice, le portrait de Dumbledore, qui était encore endormi – à moins qu'il n'ait fait semblant – et ne put s'empêcher de chercher des yeux celui de son ancien maître des potions.

Elle ne le disait à personne, mais sa mort l'avait profondément marquée. La nuit, quand elle s'éclipsait du Terrier, elle pensait à lui, assise dans l'herbe, tandis qu'elle fixait sans les voir les étoiles dans le ciel. Qu'avait-il pu ressentir, toutes ces années ? Quelle vie affreuse, vécue sans jamais recevoir d'amour, mais perdue parce qu'il aimait malgré tout.

Elle avait toujours voulu défendre les plus faibles, comme Buck, les elfes de maison, ou encore ce dragon maltraité par les gobelins... Mais elle ne s'était jamais préoccupée de la personne qui souffrait le plus parmi ses connaissances. Lui, elle l'avait abandonné à son sort. Elle n'avait même pas tenté de l'aider, elle s'était contentée de le regarder mourir d'une mort abominable, pour le souvenir d'une née-moldue, comme elle.

C'était son fardeau, son échec.

C'était ce qui la faisait pleurer en silence, ce qu'elle cachait à ses amis, elle qui ne parvenait pas à regretter à ce point la mort de Fred, dont elle avait pourtant été proche.

Alors, quand elle vit que son portrait n'était nulle part, son cœur se serra. Et un sentiment d'indignation monta en elle.

« Où est le professeur Rogue ? », demanda-t-elle, en indiquant les autres portraits. Elle vit McGonagall prendre un air un peu gêné, avant de lui répondre, avec un fort accent écossais – ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était mal à l'aise :

« Nous n'avons pas trouvé son portrait. » Elle ajouta, après avoir remarqué le regard sévère de son élève : « Je fais tout pour le retrouver, et je vous assure qu'il sera accroché ici même dès qu'il sera en ma possession ».

Hermione hocha la tête, pensive. Le monde sorcier mettrait certainement des années avant de comprendre le rôle fondamental du double-agent durant la guerre. Peut-être même qu'il ne serait jamais tout à fait blanchi.

« Parlons de l'année prochaine, voulez-vous ? », engagea doucement McGonagall, pour la tirer de ses pensées. « L'idée que vous m'avez soumise me semble très possible, mais je dois vous prévenir que cela représentera tout de même beaucoup de travail, et beaucoup de sacrifices. »

« J'en suis consciente, mais je suis tout à fait disposée à travailler autant qu'il le faudra. », l'assura-t-elle calmement.

« Je ne parle pas seulement de travail, Miss Granger », répondit la directrice, d'un air peiné, « Vous n'aurez certainement pas le temps de voir vos amis aussi souvent que vous le voudrez... Et Monsieur Wealsey... »

« Il comprendra, comme tous les autres. », lâcha Hermione, d'un air neutre. Bien sûr, cela allait difficile, mais cela en valait la peine, n'est-ce pas ? Elle aurait été capable d'abandonner ses rêves de carrière pour Ron, mais maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus cet espoir, elle n'avait plus qu'à tenter de mener sa barque, tant bien que mal.

La vieille sorcière assise face à elle sembla comprendre qu'elle avait abordé quelque chose qu'il valait mieux taire, pour l'instant, et enchaîna sur les modalités de son apprentissage.

Au cours de l'heure suivante, il fut donc convenu qu'Hermione passerait ses Aspics à la fin du mois de novembre, ce qui lui laissait le reste de l'année pour consacrer son temps aux cours que lui dispenseraient en plus les professeurs McGonagall et Slughorn. La première lui permettrait de valider un apprentissage en métamorphose et en droit des créatures magiques, tandis que le savoir du second lui assurerait la validation de ses recherches personnelles : trop d'estropiés, d'amnésiques, d'aliénés et d'autres blessés ne disposaient pas de traitement pour les soulager. Elle espérait, en plus de son apprentissage, pouvoir faire suffisamment de recherche pour les aider... Et aider ses parents, peut-être.

Elle quitta son professeur après lui avoir assurer de revenir s'installer à Poudlard deux semaines plus tard. Bien que la directrice ne lui en ait pas parlé, elle avait deviné qu'elle espérait trouver une remplaçante en sa jeune apprentie, et peut-être comptait-elle la surprendre en lui faisant préparer quelques cours pour la rentrée ?

* * *

Alors qu'elle se baladait lentement dans le château, elle ne résista pas à l'envie de faire un petit pèlerinage sur les coins emblématiques de sa scolarité ici. Malgré tous les malheurs qui lui étaient arrivés depuis ses 12 ans, ses souvenirs étaient pour la plupart très heureux.

Elle commença par passer devant la salle sur demande, mais elle ne rentra pas dans la pièce, craignant de manière irrationnelle que le feu ne s'était toujours pas calmé depuis la bataille. Elle préféra poursuivre son chemin, jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, où elle caressa, attendrie, le robinet où apparaissait le petit serpent qui indiquait l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. Ron l'avait tellement surprise, la dernière fois qu'elle était venue dans cet endroit... puis elle descendit les étages, jusqu'à se retrouver au rez-de-chaussée. Une part d'elle-même voulait partir, maintenant, avant qu'elle ne soit vraiment trop émue par les souvenirs qui commençaient à l'assaillir, mais d'un autre côté, elle était poussée par une curiosité qu'elle trouva un peu malsaine vers les cachots.

Avant même qu'elle ait fini de débattre sur le fait d'y aller ou pas, elle se trouvait devant la salle de classe de potions. Elle n'y trouva cependant pas grand-chose de familier, puisque Slughorn, qu'elle n'avait connu qu'un an, avait déplacé toutes les affaires relatives à son cours vers une salle au premier étage, non loin de la classe de défense contre les forces du mal.

Maintenant, tous les sous-sols semblaient vides. Il n'y avaient que quelques tables abîmées et quelques bancs qui étaient restés en place, tandis qu'aucun bocal de couleur étrange n'ornait les murs vides et humides.

La curiosité est un vilain défaut auquel Hermione était sujette depuis toujours, et lorsqu'elle vit, plus loin, dans le couloir, un peu de lumière, elle décida d'aller voir de quoi il s'agissait, espérant à moitié trouver un visage connu.

* * *

Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait, là aussi, d'une pièce abandonnée. La lumière qui filtrait sous la porte venait d'un fenêtre étroite, tout en haut du mur, qui donnait sur du gazon. Cependant, elle fut étonnée de voir que quelques petits morceaux de bois achevaient de brûler dans la cheminée, même si le feu était maintenant sur le point de mourir. Qui donc l'avait allumé, et pourquoi ?

Personne ne pouvait vivre ici : tout était sale et poussiéreux. Le tapis dans lequel ses pieds s'enfonçaient mollement paraissait moisi, et une odeur délétère flottait dans l'air. En poussant davantage ses explorations, elle pénétra dans une autre pièce, attenante à celle qu'elle venait de voir, dans laquelle elle trouva un vieux, mais grand et majestueux lit en bois sombre, agrémenté de draperies en velours vert sombre très sales, et surtout, une très grande bibliothèque qui couvrait un mur entier. Soudain très enthousiaste, elle s'empressa de parcourir les titres inscrits sur leur couvertures en marocain de bonne qualité. Beaucoup traitaient de magie noire, et de potions, et elle fut alors prise d'un doute.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et se rendit compte que tout, dans cette chambre, rappelait Serpentard. Elle commença à s'éloigner des meubles, craignant même de les toucher, avant de repérer enfin un bureau et une chaise, sur laquelle des vêtements étaient déposés plus ou moins soigneusement.

Des vêtements noirs. Un long manteau à col haut.

Et derrière elle, elle vit une cape suspendue à la porte.

Elle porta ses mains à la bouche et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Elle savait dans quels appartements elle se trouvait, et pourquoi tout semblait mort autour d'elle.

D'abord honteuse à l'idée d'avoir pénétré son intimité, elle fut ensuite intriguée par le feu qui avait été allumé dans le salon, et crut entendre un bruit.

Elle sentait maintenant mal à l'aise, et dans un accès de paranoïa, elle se sentit observée. Du vivant de Rogue, elle n'aurait jamais été la bienvenue ici, elle avait mauvaise conscience en sachant qu'elle avait violé sa volonté par sa présence.

Elle traversait rapidement la première pièce pour sortir lorsqu'elle entendit à nouveau un craquement. Et elle s'arrêta, inquiète, pour regarder autour d'elle. Il ne semblait rien avoir, mais tout était si sombre. Et elle se sentait observée. Observée...

* * *

Parce qu'elle avait laissé la lourde porte ouverte derrière elle, le vent s'engouffra soudainement dans les cachots, et souffla sur les braises qui achevaient de se consumer dans la cheminée...

Et à la lueur fugace de ces morceaux de charbon rougeoyant, elle les vit.

_Ces yeux_. Ses yeux, qui la fixaient froidement. Ses yeux plus noirs que la nuit, qui semblaient appartenir à un prédateur.

Et sa bouche, tordue en un rictus horrible qui découvrait des dents jaunes pareilles à celles d'un animal sauvage.

Hermione ne put retenir un cri aigu, et se jeta autant qu'elle put contre la porte. Ses jambes ne paraissaient plus lui répondre, et son être tout entier était tétanisé par la terreur.

Un autre souffle d'air vint attiser le feu mourant, et éclaira une fois de plus le visage de l'homme qui était dans l'ombre.

C'était bien lui. C'était bien ses longs cheveux noirs, son long nez crochu, et ses yeux qui continuaient de fixer la jeune femme. Mais elle eut le temps de voir qu'il avait terriblement changé : son visage était tellement amaigri qu'il en était squelettique, ses yeux étaient enfoncés dans des orbites noires et cadavériques, et sur son côté gauche, là où Nagini avait lacéré son cou... sa chair était devenue aussi noire que ses yeux, comme si elle avait pourri, rongée par la magie de Voldemort...

Hermione voulait s'enfuir. Elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait là d'une apparition, où s'il s'agissait peut-être, d'un épouvantard. L'odeur de mort qu'elle avait senti en entrant dans la pièce, elle le savait maintenant, venait de lui. Quand elle vit qu'il faisait un mouvement pour se lever, elle réussit enfin à commander à son corps, et couru le plus vite qu'elle put hors de la salle, hors des cachots, à la surface.

Après un moment, quand elle fut sûre qu'elle n'avait pas été suivie, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, et s'interrogea. Était-ce vraiment lui ? Qu'était-il ? Un fantôme ? Non, il paraissait trop consistant pour cela. Une hallucination ? Pourquoi l'aurait-elle imaginé ainsi, elle qui avait plutôt tendance à mettre ce héros sur un piédestal ? Un mort-vivant ? Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler auparavant, mais c'était presque l'explication qui lui semblait la plus logique, après avoir vu cette peau noire, décomposée, luisante, qui avait envahi une partie de son visage.

Elle l'avait vu mourir. Cela la hantait. Elle voyait régulièrement dans ses cauchemars ces yeux fixes, cette poitrine immobile, le corps de son ancien professeur baignant dans une mare de sang, abandonné, misérable dans la non moins misérable cabane hurlante.

Etait-il possible que ce soit lui ? En dépit de sa faute, de son refus de l'aider au moment où il avait eu besoin d'elle ? Est-ce qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de revenir à lui, de se sauver ?

Hermione était une jeune femme parfois trop franche, entière au point d'être parfois un peu brutale, mais elle avait un cœur généreux, doublé d'un certain sens de l'honneur et du devoir. Et elle s'en voulu immédiatement en songeant à sa conduite.

Le pauvre homme... Et si c'était bien lui ?

Elle lui devait tout, et pourtant elle l'avait fui comme s'il avait s'agit d'un monstre, et pas d'un homme qu'elle avait connu.

A quoi pensait-il maintenant, seul, dans l'obscurité de ses appartements froids et humides, ignoré de tous, alors qu'elle venait de fuir à sa vue ?

Tremblante, rongée par le remord, mais à moitié paralysée par la peur, elle parvint, à force de petits pas lents, hésitants, à revenir aux cachots.

* * *

Pas un bruit ne trahissait la présence d'un être vivant dans la pièce qui était restée ouverte suite à son départ précipité. Arrivée sur le pas de la porte, la sorcière s'arrêta, et regarda en direction du coin sombre dans lequel elle parvenait désormais à discerner l'homme qui l'observait du fond de son fauteuil.

« Professeur Rogue ? », réussit-elle à couiner, sans oser faire un pas de plus.

Cette fois-ci, elle entendit un long râle, ainsi que les craquements du fauteuil. Avant-même qu'elle n'ait compris quelle était la cause de ces sons, Severus Rogue s'était mis debout, et s'avançait, en boitant fortement, vers Hermione.

Ses lèvres pâles et desséchées remuaient comme s'il parlait, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, si ce n'est ce râle affreux. Sa peau luisante et noire paraissait encore suinter du sang au travers du bandage qui recouvrait son cou blessé, et le cœur d'Hermione, en dépit de sa peur, se serra à la vue de cette marque laissée par le serpent de Voldemort.

Enfin, quand Rogue fut arrivé à seulement quelques dizaines de centimètres de son ancienne élève, en la toisant d'un air dangereux comme il le faisait autrefois, il effectua un mouvement de baguette qui eut d'abord pour effet de faire reculer brusquement la jeune femme, craintive, et des lettres de feu apparurent :

_« Allez-vous en. »_

Hermione trouva la force de secouer la tête avec autant de vigueur qu'il lui était possible d'avoir.

« Non, je veux vous aider... Je veux vous soigner... »

Cette fois-ci l'apparition de nouveaux mots écrits en lettres enflammées s'accompagna d'une violente bourrasque qui poussa Hermione dans le couloir et manqua de la brûler. Les cendres dans l'âtre commencèrent à former une silhouette qui rappelait affreusement celle de Voldemort et soudain, fut projetée sur la jeune femme qui cria de peur en reculant davantage. Le râle de Rogue se faisait de plus en plus audible, et rapide, et son visage était déformé par une haine et une colère féroce. Elle ne savait s'il cherchait à l'effrayer, ou s'il voulait réellement lui faire du mal, et elle recula, attaquée une fois de plus par des nuages de cendres encore chaudes auxquelles Rogue donnait l'apparence des mangemorts qui lui avaient fait le plus de mal. Finalement, elle ouvrit les yeux pour lire le message qui lui était destiné, avant de partir une fois de plus en courant, honteuse, par endroits brûlée, terrorisée, et extrêmement triste :

« A_llez-vous en, et ne revenez plus : les sous-sols de Poudlard abritent de nouveau un monstre. »_


	2. Le veilleur nocturne

**Voici le second chapitre tout chaud ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Pour mes deux reviewers non enregistrés, auxquels je ne peux pas répondre via mp :**

**Eudore = Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te conviendra. :)**

**Loutre = Un pseudo qui me parle ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je suis très flattée par tout ce que tu me dis, et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. J'avoue que je suis assez dubitative quant à l'avenir que Rowling dit avoir tracé pour Hermione : apparemment, elle n'aurait même pas passé ses Aspics après la guerre. Je trouve que ça ne lui ressemble pas beaucoup.**

**A bientôt, bonne semaine, et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions!**

**Rappel : aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling, bien entendu.**

**EDIT : et désolée pour le petit couac qui fait que j'ai dû poster ce chapitre à deux reprises.**

* * *

C'est les vêtements couverts de suie, voire même brûlés en certains endroit, les cheveux défaits et la mine décomposée qu'Hermione se présenta devant la directrice qu'elle avait quitté trois quarts d'heure plus tôt. Minerva McGonagall, en voyant son élève, ne perdit pas de temps à poser des questions, et invita immédiatement la jeune femme à s'asseoir. Celle-ci s'exécuta docilement, les yeux perdus dans le vague, les mains jointes et serrées au point que les jointures en apparaissaient blanches.

En l'observant du coin de l'œil, la directrice entreprit de préparer de nouveau du thé, en attendant qu'Hermione lui raconte ce qu'elle savait déjà.

« Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quand la vieille femme se retourna vers son élève, elle se rendit compte que son regard était désormais fixé sur elle. Il semblait presque accusateur, mais avant tout curieux. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude avant de répondre :

« Bien entendu : c'est moi-même qui l'ai sorti de la cabane hurlante, le pauvre homme. » Elle s'installa à son tour dans un fauteuil face à la jeune sorcière, et lévita un plateau où elle avait placé le thé et quelques biscuits, dans la plus pure tradition anglaise. Elle s'empara d'une tasse en porcelaine fleurie de roses, et sirota son breuvage avant de poursuivre.

« Je dois dire... que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que sa présence soit découverte aussi vite. » Elle sourit affectueusement : « mais je suppose que l'on ne pouvait pas espérer vous berner : vous n'avez jamais supporté que le château puisse avoir des secrets qui vous échappent ».

« Je doute de connaître tous les secrets de Poudlard », concéda finalement Hermione, en songeant à la richesse de l'histoire de ce bâtiment.

« Je doute que quiconque puisse un jour découvrir tous ces secrets, Miss Granger », avoua McGonagall, « Albus lui-même reconnaissait que Poudlard restait en partie un mystère pour lui. »

« Une entité à moitié-consciente », acquiesça Hermione, en songeant à l'armée de pierre qui avait défendu le château, aux escaliers mouvants ou encore à la salle sur demande.

McGonagall lui adressa un regard appuyé que la jeune femme ne sut pas vraiment déchiffrer, avant d'avancer, sur le ton de la confidence :

« Toutes ces choses, ces transformations, ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, si je puis dire. Poudlard est capable de plus, bien plus. Il n'a pas défendu ses élèves autant qu'il aurait pu... »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, intriguée, et laissa la directrice poursuivre.

« Le château me semble parfois pleinement conscient, pas seulement enchanté, et comme toute personne, il a ses côtés agréables, et ses côtés plus sombres. Jusqu'à présent, vous n'en avez aperçu qu'un exemple. »

« La chambre des secrets... »

« En effet. Mais ne vous leurrez pas : cette... chambre n'est pas la seule dans son genre. Les différents directeurs qui sont passés ici ont tous implanté une marque, et elle n'a pas toujours été bien inspirée. Il y a d'autres monstres, d'autres créatures, d'autres sources de magies dont ne pouvons pas même imaginer la puissance, or l'école ne nous a rien envoyé de tout cela. »

« Peut-être était-ce parce que ces choses sont mauvaises ? », proposa Hermione, intriguée. Mais la directrice secoua la tête d'un air sérieux.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Poudlard ne nous a donné que ce que nous lui avons demandé, rien de plus. Je crois... » Elle laissa ses yeux se poser sur le sol quelques secondes, avant de reprendre : « Poudlard ne m'a pas immédiatement acceptée... Je n'ai pas pu m'installer facilement dans ce bureau. Et je n'ai pu commander aux gardiens de pierre que parce que je connaissais la formule... Je crois... que le château m'en voulait... de l'avoir fait partir ».

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, en comprenant de qui elle parlait.

« C'est Poudlard qui m'a envoyée chercher Severus, et ce sont les tableaux qui m'ont conseillé les potions et les formules qu'il fallait employer pour le garder en vie. Moi qui pensais qu'ils n'étaient là que parce qu'ils faisaient partie du folklore ! », ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire embarrassé. « Mais non, ils étaient là, à observer les moindres de mes gestes, à me surveiller, à me donner des instructions... Ce n'est que quand Severus m'a officiellement laissé sa place que j'ai pu bénéficier de tous les pouvoirs de directeur... Mais Poudlard reste fondamentalement attaché à son précédent maître. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Vous pensez peut-être que c'est le professeur Slughorn qui a déplacé son laboratoire et la salle de classe ? Non, c'est l'école toute seule qui s'en est chargée. Je suis arrivée un soir dans les cachots, et tout était vide et sombre, entièrement offert à Severus... » Elle servit à nouveau du thé à Hermione, qui l'écoutait toujours attentivement. « Je n'ai rien contre le fait de le garder ici, Miss Granger, mais je suis inquiète. Ses blessures, et le rôle qu'il a dû endurer pendant tant d'années l'ont terriblement changé. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il ait toute sa tête. Cela fait des semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu, tout simplement parce qu'il ne me laisse même plus approcher de ses appartements. »

Elle conclut son explication par un autre soupir découragé, avant de s'intéresser pour la première fois à la tenue de celle qui allait devenir, dans seulement deux semaines, son apprentie pour huit ans.

« Ma pauvre Miss Granger, vos vêtements sont dans un état ! »

Elle se dépêcha de réparer et de nettoyer ce qu'Hermione portait, avant de lui demander enfin ce qui l'intriguait vraiment.

« Comment était-il ? »

Un frisson parcourut la jeune sorcière alors qu'elle se souvenait de sa rapide entrevue avec le maître des potions.

« Effrayant. Hostile... Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit qu'il avait survécu ? »

« Il ne voulait pas que ça se sache. »

« Mais est-ce que vous avez pensé à nous ? A Harry ? On l'a laissé mourir, vous n'avez pas songé que nous étions hantés par ça ? Toutes les nuits je le revois en train d'agoniser, toutes les nuits je me réveille en souhaitant que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Était-ce si difficile de nous prévenir au moins tous les trois ? »

Sa propre colère l'avait prise par surprise. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa fureur, de sa tristesse et de son malaise. Rien n'allait dans sa vie, et le fait de se croire le bourreau d'un homme juste et innocent ne faisait rien pour améliorer sa situation. L'échec de sa relation avec Ron était même en partie imputable à la mort de Rogue : au contraire des Weasleys, qui jouaient la comédie du bonheur pour résister à la disparition de Fred, elle ne parvenait pas à s'autoriser de la joie, quand elle se sentait criminelle.

Et elle ne se sentait pas mieux maintenant.

Severus Rogue était vivant, elle ne l'avait pas tué. Mais quelle vie était-ce pour lui ? Reclus dans ses cachots, muet, infirme et pourrissant, sans personne pour l'aider ? Certes, s'il était seul, c'était probablement parce qu'il le voulait. Méritait-il pour autant de l'être ? Elle en doutait fort.

« La seule chose qu'il m'a demandé, ce fut de ne rien dire à personne. J'ai pensé qu'il avait le droit de voir au moins cette volonté respectée », murmura d'un air contrit la pauvre vieille femme.

Elle parvint à se calmer suffisamment à s'excuser auprès de McGonagall, qui avait écouté sans broncher ses récriminations, et lui serra encore la main pour lui dire au-revoir. Néanmoins, avant de quitter le bureau, elle demanda où se trouvait donc exactement les salles du professeur Slughorn, et fit mine de partir pour rentrer au Terrier.

* * *

Elle n'en fit cependant rien.

Avant, elle rejoignit la nouvelle classe de potions, et parvint à trouver assez facilement la réserve. Après tout, tout était disposé de la même manière qu'avant, mais un étage au-dessus. Comme elle s'en doutait, Alohomora ne fonctionna pas sur la porte. Elle était protégée par un mot de passe, que seul le professeur connaissait.

Slughorn a toujours été terriblement prévisible, cependant.

« Harry Potter », prononça-t-elle, après avoir déterminé quel était le plus grand sujet de fierté de professeur, amateur de célébrités.

La porte céda immédiatement, et elle put pénétrer dans le petit local ou des centaines de flacons étaient rangés avec soin. Elle n'hésita pas à choisir les ingrédients : du foie de chauve-souris, des yeux de poisson, une potion d'assèchement, de la poudre grossière de corne de licorne. Puis elle hésita à envoyer un patronus à Harry, avant de se raviser, et de pousser plus loin ses investigations. Elle se rendit devant ce qu'elle savait être les appartements privé d'Horace Slughorn durant l'année scolaire, elle proposa divers noms connus dans le monde sorcier, avant de prononcer, par hasard « Lily Potter ». Elle entendit un discret cliquetis au niveau de la serrure, mais celle-ci demeurait bloquée. « James Potter » : rien ne se produisit. Elle murmura alors « Lily ? ». Une fois encore, un léger cliquetis s'échappa de la serrure. « Lily Evans ? », dit-elle enfin, et la porte s'ouvrit doucement, permettant à la sorcière de pénétrer dans un salon richement décoré, encombré de meubles lourdement ouvragés en bois précieux, et d'objets qu'elle supposait en or. Quelle exubérance, quelle abondance de babioles rutilantes et inutiles, pour celui qui était pourtant un Serpentard !

Sur des étagères elle repéra les photographies des gloires que le professeur se vantait d'avoir formé. Harry lui en avait parlé, durant leur année passée à chasser les horcruxes, en lui décrivant fièrement sa mère ainsi que son père.

Il y avait maintenant leur photographie, également : celle où ils étaient tous les trois, quelques jours après la défaite de Voldemort. Le survivant affichait un grand sourire, tandis que Ron et Hermione se contentaient d'échanger quelques regards gênés. A cette époque, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire l'un avec l'autre, et ce n'était que le début d'une relation compliquée et périlleuse, vouée à l'échec.

Elle vit, derrière des images qui dataient d'au moins vingt ans, le portrait d'un jeune garçon à l'air sombre, et reconnu immédiatement ses traits. Tandis que la plupart des célébrités présentes sur les photographies posaient avec d'autres personnes, lui était encore seul, et triste. Le cœur lourd pour cet enfant oublié derrière les autres images, elle plaça la petite photo devant la leur, estimant que Rogue méritait bien de figurer en première place sur cette étagère ridicule.

Enfin, elle se mit à ouvrir les armoires et les commodes, en quête de l'ingrédient rare qu'elle recherchait, et elle finit par le trouver, dans un petit tiroir de son secrétaire : un flacon de verre très épais, qui contenait une substance noire et visqueuse, presque solide. Ravie de sa trouvaille, elle s'en alla en prenant soin de tout remettre – exceptée la photo – à sa place.

* * *

A peine était-elle dans le couloir qu'elle se trouva nez à nez avec le Baron Sanglant, qui l'observa d'un œil suspicieux, mais sans rien dire.

Il se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques temps, avant que le baron vaque de nouveau à ses occupations, sans avoir adressé une seule parole à la petite voleuse. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle comptait faire de tout cela ? Peut-être était-ce parce que Poudlard voulait qu'elle prenne ces ingrédients, et qu'elle les lui apporte ?

Elle regarda rapidement sa montre : il était déjà vingt heures. Il était largement temps de rentrer chez les Weasley, qui devaient certainement s'inquiéter maintenant. Elle songea donc à retourner chez eux, et à préparer la potion là-bas. Mais elle renonça à cette idée très vite : comment expliquer son activité ?

Elle choisit donc de ne rien faire, et de se contenter d'apporter, pour cette fois, les ingrédients.

A vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas s'il la laisserait rentrer, et elle était déjà rongée par la peur à l'idée de le voir et peut-être de l'affronter à nouveau.

Mais n'était-elle pas une noble et courageuse sorcière de Griffondor ? N'était-il pas temps qu'elle fasse honneur à sa maison ?

* * *

Elle sut qu'elle avait été repérée dès qu'elle aperçu l'entrée des appartements de Rogue. Une ombre obstruait en partie la lumière qui filtrait en bas de la porte. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être horrifiée lorsqu'elle frappa, et que cette porte s'ouvrit en fracas sur la figure cadavérique du maître des potions, qui la fixait de ses yeux de fous.

Elle recula d'un pas, et pris sa respiration avant de présenter ce qu'elle avait dans son sac.

« Ne me chassez pas, je vous en prie ! », expliqua-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. « J'ai des choses pour vous ».

Plutôt que de répliquer comme il l'avait fait la première fois, il se contenta de regarder attentivement le couloir, avant d'écrire avec sa baguette.

_« Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? »_

Surprise, Hermione balbutia :

« Je me contentais de visiter le château, je... »

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit d'autres lettres se former, tandis que Rogue la regardait d'un air agacé :

_« Comment avez-vous trouvé un passage ? »_

Elle commença à répondre, sans comprendre :

« Je n'ai trouvé aucun passage... »

Rogue s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, au point qu'elle se mit à regarder ailleurs. Elle tressaillit d'effroi quand elle sentit des doigts froid lui relever le menton, et que son visage se trouva soudain à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de l'ancien mangemort. Elle remarqua alors une présence dans son esprit : une présence horrible, brutale, qui l'amena à revivre sa découverte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne dans les cachots. Une fois que ce fut fini, ce fut lui qui se recula, songeur, avant d'écrire :

_« Poudlard devrait cacher ma présence. »_ Il désigna l'entrée du couloir :_ « Un mur barre l'entrée à toute autre personne que moi »_. Il lui jeta un regard dégouté : _« Vous êtes incapable de contourner une telle magie »._

Il repartait dans sa chambre en boitant, et soufflant toujours ce râle douloureux, lorsque Hermione l'appela de nouveau. Quand il s'arrêta, elle se montra suffisamment courageuse pour le devancer et lui faire face, avant déposer sur le haut de la commode située à l'entrée, juste à côté de la porte, ses ingrédients, ainsi que la recette qu'elle avait pris le soin de mettre par écrit. Il regarda ce qu'elle lui montrait d'un air impénétrable, mais la laissa faire.

Alors, se sentant ragaillardie par ce qui semblait presque être de l'intérêt pour ce qu'elle lui présentait, elle osa porter les mains à son visage, doucement, en cherchant à ne pas l'effrayer et à ne pas provoquer sa colère. Comme elle l'avait prévu, il tenta d'échapper à son examen, et elle lutta également avec son propre dégoût pour toucher la matière noire et luisante qui recouvrait la partie gauche de son visage. C'était bien de la peau, moite, moisie, répugnante. Trop occupée à sentir cette texture sous ses doigts, elle ne se rendit pas compte que Rogue la regardait maintenant avec attention et qu'il avait subrepticement incliné sa tête contre sa main, comme si le contacta avec de la peau humaine lui avait manqué.

Il ne dit rien quand elle arrêta son examen, et attendit avec une patience inquiétante qu'elle parle.

« Neville a eu le même problème à la main, celle qui a tué ce monstre. » Elle n'osait pas prononcer le nom du serpent en sa présence, elle avait peur de le traumatiser. « Je suppose que c'est quelque chose que son maître lui avait ajouté après l'attaque de Mr Weasley... Votre peau ne retrouvera pas sa couleur naturelle, mais elle redeviendra saine, et elle ne vous fera plus mal. J'ai mis les instructions pour réaliser la potion ici. Le seul flacon qui n'est pas étiqueté contient le venin. Etes-vous capable de réaliser cela tout seul ? »

Il la mesura longuement du regard, avant acquiescer lentement.

« Je peux vous aider, sin... »

Cette fois-ci la réponse fut immédiate :

_« Non »_

Elle opina du chef, peu surprise. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers son ancien professeur. Son apparence était effrayante, mais elle retrouvait maintenant les traits de celui qu'elle avait connu. Avant de se retirer, elle osa enfin lui avouer timidement :

« Je suis heureuse que vous soyez en vie. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous avoir aidé à temps. »

Elle s'en alla avant d'avoir pu voir la réaction du sorcier ; réaction qu'elle devinait négative et dédaigneuse. Il en avait le droit, après tout. Il l'avait sauvée, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Il pouvait bien la haïr pour le restant de ses jours si cela lui apportait un peu de satisfaction.

* * *

Épuisée, et sachant qu'elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas parler de sa découverte à qui que ce soit, elle assista poliment au repas de la famille Weasley, répondit patiemment aux questions que l'on posait sur ses études futures, et alla promptement rejoindre son lit, qui était maintenant installé de façon permanente dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle dormi d'un sommeil de plomb, étonnamment vide de rêves, et ne se réveilla que lorsque la matinée fut bien avancée.

Elle trouva sur sa table de chevet une petite enveloppe signée du nom de Minerva McGonagall, et lut attentivement le court message qui lui était adressé. Elle haussa les sourcils, emporta la lettre avec elle dans la salle de bain, et la garda dans sa main alors qu'elle descendit l'escalier qui menait aux pièces communes du terrier, sans songer cependant à la relire.

* * *

La maisonnée était alors très agitée, et même les plus jeunes étaient déjà levés, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Les sorts de détection de magie fusaient dans tous les sens, illuminant les pièces les plus sombres d'étincelles colorées. Hermione repéra, au milieu de ce tumulte, une Molly Weasley particulièrement agitée, qui se précipita vers elle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence.

« Les défenses de la maison ont changé », expliqua Mrs Weasley d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, en lui passant un bras autour des épaules, « mais ce n'est rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas. Arthur et Kingsley ont effectué toutes les vérifications possibles : on ne sait pas qui a pu édifier de telles barrières magiques, mais personne n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi résistantes ».Avant même qu'Hermione ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander des précisions, Molly était repartie dans le jardin afin d'examiner cette curiosité avec son mari et leur ami.

Ron et Harry en profitèrent pour lui demander de les rejoindre dans leur chambre, et lancèrent un sort afin qu'aucun son ne sorte de la pièce.

« Tu ne diras rien à Ginny, hein ? », demanda le garçon aux yeux verts, nerveux.

« Dire quoi ? », demanda son amie.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard ennuyé, avant de répondre :

« Toute la maison est protégée, mais ce n'est rien par rapport à votre chambre, à Ginny et à toi. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, sans comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Harry reprit donc :

« Quand papa a lancé les sorts pour voir sous quelle protection avait été placée la maison, on a vu qu'il y avait beaucoup d'éléments : des runes, des charmes, et même quelque chose comme un serment inviolable. Mais quand ils ont vérifié votre chambre, c'était dément : il y a au moins trois fois plus de runes, de charmes, des choses dont on ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Et puis... »

Ron se tourna vers Harry, qui continua, d'une voix hésitante :

« Et puis Ginny dit qu'elle a vu quelqu'un dans le noir, cette nuit. Dans votre chambre. Au départ, comme elle était dans une espèce de demi-sommeil, elle pensait que c'était juste un cauchemar, mais maintenant... Elle va dormir dans notre chambre, et peut-être que tu devrais en faire autant ? »

Hermione acquiesça sans conviction, perdue dans ses pensées, et s'excusa rapidement. Revenue dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec la sœur de Ron, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié le mot de McGonagall, et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez les garçons quand elle les entendit qui se parlaient sans faire attention : ils avaient dû oublier que le sort d'insonorisation devait être relancé quand une personne sortait de l'espace protégé. Elle se figea, quand son nom fut prononcé.

« Il faut pas laisser le choix à Hermione. » Elle reconnut la voix de Harry.

« Elle ne veut pas. Tu l'as bien vu : ça la gêne de dormir dans la même pièce que moi. »

« Il faut lui dire alors. »

« Elle va paniquer ! »

« Tant pis ».

« Ah oui ? », fit la voix de Ron qui paraissait agacé, « et comment tu comptes lui dire ? « Oh ! A propos, Hermione : le type qu'on ne connaît pas et qui était dans votre chambre, Ginny croit l'avoir vu passer une partie de la nuit penché au dessus de ton lit ! Viens dormir avec nous, et reprends donc un peu de pudding ! »

Paniquée et soudain pressée de reprendre le mot de la directrice, elle fit volontairement beaucoup de bruit, avant de rentrer dans la chambre des garçons, l'air de rien, et d'emporter l'enveloppe oubliée. De nouveau sur son lit, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, elle relut le petit papier :

_« Chère Miss Granger,_

_Je ne suis pas sûre que cela vous concerne, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il faut malgré tout vous prévenir : Severus n'a pas passé la nuit dernière à Poudlard. C'est la première fois qu'une telle chose arrive depuis que je l'ai ramené à l'école. La trace que j'ai marquée sur lui indique qu'il est allé, entre autres, à la demeure des Weasley, dans laquelle vous résidez actuellement. Je vous prie de rester vigilante, et de ne pas le voir sans être accompagnée par Mr ou Mrs Weasley, s'il venait à se montrer. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit en pleine possession de ses esprits, et je m'inquiète de ce changement de comportement qui semble consécutif à votre rencontre. _

_Faites attention à vous._

_Minerva McGonagall, directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. »_


End file.
